Shadows of the Past
by cyberdemon
Summary: Complete. Part two of my trilogy. Five years have past since obsession and Van and Fiona are living peacefully until a shadow from the past comes back for them.
1. it starts again

"Ah, here it is just where my father said it would be," came a voice.  
  
"That means that I have a powerful zoid. With this I will get my revenge and I will also take control of this miserable planet and kill those who would dare to stand against me," said the voice again. There came a cold laugh.  
  
There was a zoid behind the shadowed man and then everything disappeared and was replaced with destruction. There were dead people everywhere including Van Flyheight.  
  
There was a scream and Fiona woke up with a start. She looked around and realized that it was all just a dream.  
  
It had been five years since they had faced and defeated Eric and everything was peaceful.  
  
"Fiona, what is it," asked Van who was woken up by Fiona's scream.  
  
"I had that dream again," replied Fiona.  
  
"Are you feeling ok," asked Van?  
  
"I am feeling fine, but I just wish I knew why I keep having that dream," said Fiona.  
  
"Why don't you try to get back to sleep," said Van.  
  
"Ok I will try," replied Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona was sitting down looking out a window watching her five-year-old daughter playing with Zeke. "Why do I keep having this dream," Fiona asked Herself. "I hope that it doesn't mean anything," she said to herself again.  
  
"Don't worry about it Fiona," came Van's voice from behind her, "The death saurer and the death stinger were destroyed and I am sure that there couldn't be anything stronger than them," said Van.  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona quietly. At that moment the sound of a baby crying could be heard throughout the house.  
  
"Your turn," said Van.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Fiona. She got up out of her seat and walked into another room. 'It is peaceful now, and the guardian force isn't needed as much. I am happy. I have a family besides just my sister, this has got to be the best that has ever happened to me,' he thought to himself.  
  
At that moment Fiona came into the room holding a baby boy that was a little less than a year old. Van couldn't help but smile as he watch his wife and their second child. Fiona just looked back at him and smiled. Yes this was the best that ever happened to him.  
  
*****  
  
"Mommy, mommy," yelled Van and Fiona's daughter Nicole as she ran into the room jumping on her mothers lap opposite from her brother Bit.  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Fiona.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Nicole.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon," said Fiona.  
  
As they all ate dinner Van couldn't help but notice that Fiona was acting weird. "Is that dream still bothering you," asked Van?  
  
"Not as much but the person that is in my dream. I don't know why but he seems very familiar," said Fiona.  
  
"How does he look familiar," asked Van?  
  
"He looks like him," said Fiona since she knew Van would know what she was talking about.  
  
"Sorry I asked," said Van.  
  
"It's ok. I guess that it help a little to tell you," said Fiona.  
  
"What are you talking about mommy," asked Nicole?  
  
"Just something of the past. Nothing to worry about," said Fiona.  
  
"Fiona there is some military business that I will have to deal with soon. So I will have to go for a while," said Van trying to change the subject.  
  
"What is it about," asked Fiona.  
  
"Thomas wasn't specific. He just said that they were having some problem with someone and that they needed my help to solve it," said Van.  
  
"Why you," asked Fiona?  
  
"Don't know. Probably because I am one of the best zoid pilots around," said Van.  
  
"When will you be leaving," asked Fiona.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Van.  
  
*****  
  
When the next day came Van prepared to set of for his destination.  
  
Nicole who was in near tears asked, "How long will you be gone daddy?"  
  
"I don't know but I will come back as soon as possible ok," asked Van?  
  
"Ok," said Nicole giving him a big hug.  
  
"Be a big girl and help your mother out will you," asked Van?  
  
Nicole just shook her head.  
  
"Good," said Van.  
  
"I am sorry that I can't help you Van," said Fiona.  
  
"It's ok. You should stay with the kids anyways. A military base isn't really the best place for them," said Van.  
  
"I know. Please stay safe Van," said Fiona.  
  
"Don't I always," said Van.  
  
"Maybe not always," said Fiona with a laugh. She quickly gave Van a goodbye hug and kiss before he jumped into his blade liger and rode off to his destination.  
  
*****  
  
"What exactly is going on Thomas and why aren't you telling me anything," asked Irvine as him and Thomas walked through the base's halls.  
  
"Let's wait until Van gets here before I tell you two what exactly is going on," said Thomas.  
  
"We both have lives now in case you haven't noticed. So why is it you need both of us for it," asked Irvine?  
  
"It is something of great importance that involves all of us," said Thomas.  
  
"Tell me now," yelled Irvine.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Thomas?  
  
"Yes, now tell me," yelled Irvine.  
  
"Follow me," said Thomas. The two walked into a room with a lot of TV monitors. "Take a look at this," said Thomas as he typed a few things into the computer and an image popped up.  
  
Irvine took one look at it and was speechless. "This has to be some kind of joke," said Irvine when he managed to say something.  
  
"Afraid not," said Thomas. Irvine could only stare.  
  
*****  
  
"Feels good to be back," said Van as he jumped out of the liger as he reached the base.  
  
"Good to see you Van," said Thomas.  
  
"Hey Thomas. So what is it that you wanted," asked Van.  
  
"Irvine is here but he is preoccupied so lets just get to the point. Fiona isn't here is she,' asked Thomas?  
  
"No, why," asked Van?  
  
"This is something that she might not like so it is a good thing that she is not here," said Thomas.  
  
"What's going on," asked Van as they started to walk?  
  
"A few weeks ago someone just showed up and started to attack some of our soldiers," said Thomas.  
  
"Why do you need me though," asked Van?  
  
"This person is doing this because he is after you, me, and Irvine," said Thomas.  
  
"Why," asked Van?  
  
"He has a grudge against us because of something that we did," said Thomas.  
  
They walked into the same room that Thomas and Irvine went into earlier. The first thing that Van noticed was Irvine sitting in a chair. "Hey Irvine," said Van.  
  
"Whatever," said Irvine who had his face in his hands.  
  
"What's up with you," asked Van?  
  
"It happens to do with what Crougar called you here for," said Thomas.  
  
"Tell me already," said Van.  
  
"Look at this," said Thomas as he typed in a few keys and a screen popped up.  
  
When Van saw it he seemed to get too mad that he felt like punching the screen.  
  
"I am sure you remember him," said Thomas.  
  
"What the hell is this about. We killed Eric so why are you showing me this," asked Van?  
  
"He's not the problem," said Thomas, "He is." He typed a few more keys as another pictured showed up. The picture was of a man that had red hair and looked a lot like Eric.  
  
"They look alike," said Van.  
  
"His name is Zack, and the reason is that this man is Eric's son," said Thomas, "He is trying to get us for what we did to his father. We lost track of him a few days ago and we figured that with all of us here that it would become too tempting of a target for him that he would have to show up here," said Thomas.  
  
"Now I see why you needed us, and why you didn't want Fiona to find out," said Van.  
  
"We are trying to set a trap to catch him and that is why we needed you because he is a really good zoids pilot like his father," said Thomas.  
  
"Tell us what we have to do," said Van.  
  
Fiona walked through the market with Bit in her arms and Nicole walking a few feet behind bouncing a ball. "Stay close to me sweetie," said Fiona.  
  
"Ok mommy," said Nicole. She did manage to stay close until the ball bounced out of her reach and she went to go and grab it. By the time that she caught up with it another person already had it.  
  
"Can I please have my ball," asked Nicole?  
  
The man just smirked. "You're the daughter of Van Flyheight aren't you," asked the man?  
  
"Yes. Can I please have my ball," asked Nicole?  
  
"Here you go," said the man giving her the ball, "By the way my name is Zack and I am an old acquaintance of your parents," said the man. "Well I should say that my father was," said Zack.  
  
She was planning on saying thanks you but the next thing that she knew he was gone.  
  
Fiona then came running up to her. "I told you to stay near me," said Fiona.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy but I lost my ball but this man got it for me," said Nicole.  
  
"Don't go wondering off again ok," said Fiona.  
  
"Ok," said Nicole. 


	2. the plan

"Do you get the plan Van," asked Thomas as he finished his explanation of what they were planning.  
  
"I get it, but I don't like it too much," said Van.  
  
"Understandable considering what you have to do," said Thomas.  
  
"We are going to get started as soon as he comes so always be on your guard," said Thomas.  
  
"Right," said Van, "What about Irvine are you going to tell him the plan," asked Van?  
  
"Only me and you, and Crougar need to know the plan so that almost everyone will think what is happening is real," said Thomas, "So just make sure that you don't tell a single sole about what we are planning. Not even Fiona," said Thomas.  
  
"I know. I won't tell anyone." Said Van.  
  
"So you get it," asked Thomas?  
  
"I get it," said Van.  
  
*****  
  
"Van isn't there so I can only guess where he is at," said Zack riding through the desert. "That could only mean that he is at that military base, but it all seems way too simple for me," he said to himself. "Oh well it does make it easier," said Zack.  
  
*****  
  
"Is he coming," asked Thomas walking into the control center?  
  
"Yeah, he is," said Crougar.  
  
"Sir I don't know why but I can't figure out what kind of zoid it is that he is using," said a soldier.  
  
"His family could probably get their hands on anything so it is no surprise," said Crougar.  
  
"Shall we get ready," asked Thomas?  
  
"Yes, go and greet him," said Crougar.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah so this is why it was so easy. You were all planning on bringing me here," said Zack when he noticed that there was a large amount of zoids were waiting for him.  
  
"We thought you would come if all of us were here," said Thomas.  
  
"Well you guessed right and it saves me a lot of time searching for all of you. Now revenge for my father will happen today," said Zack.  
  
"Your father was a lunatic and needed to be stopped," said Van.  
  
"We will see about that. My father gave me a new zoid as a present before he died and it is more powerful than it looks. Meet the carnage blader," said Zack. Showing off his zoid. "Prepare yourself," said Zack as he took his zoid to it's max and charged at them.  
  
Each of the zoids were able to evade most of the attacks but this new zoid was ripping through the other that couldn't move fast enough to pieces. "None of these are of any importance to me," said Zack, "It is you three that I want to kill," he continued facing his zoid towards the dibison, the lightning saix and the blade liger.  
  
"We're honored," said Irvine sarcastically.  
  
"You should be," said Zack.  
  
The zoid opened its mouth and energy was brought in. "That thing has a charged Particle Beam," said Irvine.  
  
"Not just any. This one is ten times more powerful and harder to dodge than any of the other," said Zack as the three zoids made a break for it.  
  
Like the deathsaurer this carnage blader was capable of moving while using the Charged Particle Beam and it followed in the direction of Van. No matter how fast Van went it kept an even line with the blade liger until it was ready and fired.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona jumped from her sleep quickly at the feeling like something bad was happening to Van. Taking a good look to her side she noticed that her daughter was standing near her. "Is something wrong sweetie," asked Fiona as the girl sat in her lap. She appeared to be frightened by something.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Fiona when Nicole didn't respond.  
  
"I had a bad dream," said Nicole.  
  
"It's ok sweetie," said Fiona trying to comfort her daughter. "What happened in the dream," asked Fiona?  
  
"Something happened to daddy," said Nicole.  
  
'She felt it to,' thought Fiona staring out the window nearest to her.  
  
*****  
  
The beam came speeding towards the blade liger and it couldn't turn fast enough. It tried to put up it shields and it stopped the beam. The Carnage Blader kept at it and the Blade liger's shields were giving out fast.  
  
"No Van," yelled Irvine charging forward.  
  
"Irvine wait. If you attack you will no doubt be torn apart too," said Thomas.  
  
"I can't stand here while Van is about to die," said Irvine.  
  
"There is nothing we can do," said Thomas.  
  
Irvine stopped. The shields were fading fast until they gave out and the beam hit the blade liger full force on the side. It tore through the armor like it was nothing and soon the entire blade liger disappeared beneath it.  
  
"You bastard," yelled Irvine as he charged the zoid.  
  
"Sorry. Not today. I have other things to attend to now," said Zack as his zoid ran away.  
  
"Come back here," yelled Irvine.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky that I am letting you live for a few more days," said Zack as the Carnage Blader disappeared.  
  
Thomas and Irvine jumped out of their zoids and ran to the wreckage that was once the blade liger. "How could this have happened," asked Irvine? "What is Fiona going to say when we tell her," he asked again.  
  
"I will tell her Irvine," said Thomas.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah," said Thomas.  
  
Going back to the base after that defeat was hard on all who survived. When they did get there Thomas immediately got out of his zoid and walked out of the hanger. He came up to a door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Crougars voice. Thomas walked in.  
  
"How did it go," asked Crougar?  
  
"Everything went according to plan," said Thomas.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona just sat in a chair staring at nothing holding a sleeping Nicole in her arms. 'I have a feeling like something really bad has happened to Van,' thought Fiona. It was early in the morning and she found she couldn't sleep the whole night.  
  
A knock came at the door and Fiona was surprised that someone was here this early in the morning. She assumed that it could have been Moonbay because earlier in the day she had talked to her and Moonbay was planning on coming over since Irvine was gone too.  
  
Setting Nicole down and listening for any noises coming form her son's room she walked to the door hearing nothing. She opened the door to see a man standing at the door.  
  
"Can I help you," asked Fiona.  
  
"Yes I have come to give you news about your husband Van Flyheight from Colonel Crougar," said the man.  
  
Fiona couldn't help but get the feeling like she had seen this man from somewhere before. "What about Van," asked Fiona?  
  
"Can I come in because it is kind of cold out here," asked the man.  
  
"I guess," said Fiona uneasily. Fiona walked to the kitchen planning to get something to drink. "Can I get you anything," asked Fiona?  
  
"Black coffee please," said the man.  
  
Fiona tried to ask him about Van but he seemed to dodge the questions every time until Fiona came back into the room. When she came in she noticed that Nicole was still there.  
  
"Let me just go put her in bed," said Fiona she went to pick her. "By the way what is your name," asked Fiona?  
  
"It's Zack," came a voice from right behind her.  
  
Suddenly something was placed over her mouth. "You wanted to know about your husband, it is that he is dead," said Zack. A tear fell down Fiona's face before she passed out. 


	3. captivity

"Things seem to be really be going my way today. I got rid of Van Flyheight like my father couldn't and now this. Boy, wouldn't he be surprised," said Zack.  
  
Putting Fiona over his shoulder he grabbed Nicole from where she was placed without waking her and left the house. The door was closed so he did it quickly and kicked down the door.  
  
This woke Nicole up. "What's happening," asked the young girl?  
  
He moved quickly though and used the same thing he used on Fiona to knock her out. The thing was that he never realizing the soft crying coming from another room.  
  
*****  
  
Driving up to the village that Van and Fiona lived in you could hear Moonbay singing her song until she came to a stop and got out but she kept humming it. It may have been early so no one was even awake yet but Moonbay still made a large racket that caused people to yell at her. She was happy that she was going to see Fiona again. She came up to the house that they lived in and realized that the door was broken down and the house was a bit messed up.  
  
"FIONA," yelled Moonbay running into the house. There was nothing there except messed up furniture.  
  
"HELLO," yelled Moonbay.  
  
There was still no answer. She was about to run out and call Irvine and the others when she heard crying coming from the other room. Quietly walking through the small halls she came to the room where the noise was coming from she opened the door to see a baby in the room.  
  
"Oh my god," said Moonbay rushing over to the baby.  
  
"I've heard of you little one," said Moonbay holding the baby.  
  
'Something happened to Fiona and I have to tell Irvine and Thomas immediately,' thought Moonbay. Taking the baby she immediately left the trashed house and ran to the Gustav.  
  
*****  
  
With it only being about six o'clock in the morning Irvine was a little grouchy when someone was trying to contact him. "Hello," he asked tiredly.  
  
"Irvine, have you heard from Fiona," asked Moonbay?  
  
"No why," asked Irvine?  
  
"Fiona has disappeared," said Moonbay.  
  
"What makes you think that," asked Irvine.  
  
"Her house is trashed," said Moonbay.  
  
"After what happened she probably was really upset," said Irvine.  
  
"Her and Nicole were missing, and this little guy was all alone," said Moonbay.  
  
"I think you're right Moonbay. Van and Fiona love their kids they would never leave them alone, especially not a baby," said Irvine.  
  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'After what happened she probably was really upset,'" asked Moonbay?  
  
"Van was killed," said Irvine.  
  
Moonbay was speechless. Finally she said, "I don't believe it."  
  
"Moonbay you had better get down here now," said Irvine.  
  
"Wait Irvine what happened to get Van killed," asked Moonbay? It was too late because Irvine had already hung up.  
  
"Come one little one," said Moonbay carrying little Bit, "I really want to know what happened to your parents," said Moonbay.  
  
*****  
  
It was a while before Fiona woke up from the drug that Zack used on her. "Where am I," asked Fiona.  
  
She received no reply and woke up even faster. Looking around she saw that she was in a cell and that her daughter Nicole was in there as well. She quickly walked over to her and was glad to see that she was only asleep. She sat next to her and carefully put Nicole's head to rest on her lap.  
  
'Where is Bit,' Fiona asked herself. Seeing that he was nowhere to be found.  
  
She just sat there thinking about all that had happened for a while, and barely noticed the cell door opening.  
  
"Ah you're awake. I thought for sure that you would be out for a few more hours," came the voice of the man that did this to her.  
  
"What is it that you want with me," asked Fiona quietly so as to not wake Nicole. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Zack walking into the room followed closely by two others on each side.  
  
The one on his right was a man with long blonde hair that was about the same height as Zack, and the one on the left was a muscular man with brown hair and was taller than the other two.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They are only here to make sure that you don't try anything behind my back," said Zack.  
  
Fiona took a look at both of them and noticed the blonde just staring at her, and the muscular man looking at her in a nasty way.  
  
"Where's Bit," asked Fiona?  
  
"Who," asked Zack?  
  
"My son," said Fiona.  
  
Zack gave an annoyed look. "I was never told you had a son so I never brought him," said Zack.  
  
Fiona remembered that Moonbay was coming over and hoped that she had gotten him.  
  
At that moment Nicole woke up.  
  
Taking one look at Zack she said, "Hey your that nice man that got me my ball."  
  
"Hate to tell you this kid but I am not a nice man," said Zack, "I hate nice people. Oh by the way there won't be anyone coming to save you two. Not your friends, not Van, no one. They are probably still licking their wounds that I gave them in our battle and Van won't be coming because he is dead," said Zack.  
  
"No it can't be," said Fiona.  
  
"Afraid so. He just couldn't take the power of my zoid," said Zack.  
  
Fiona sat where she was for a number of minutes and wasn't able to take in what was being said.  
  
"You still alive," asked Zack?  
  
Fiona immediately jumped out of her trance. The first thing that she noticed was that Nicole was crying.  
  
Nicole got up and ran at Zack.  
  
"No don't," yelled Fiona.  
  
Nicole ran up to Zack and started hitting him. "No daddy isn't dead," said Nicole through tears.  
  
The hits weren't hurting him but he was getting annoyed. "Afraid so kid," said Zack.  
  
"You mean old man," said Nicole.  
  
"Hey who are you calling old," yelled Zack.  
  
Fiona looked around and saw that the blonde man looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at the scene before him.  
  
"You had better stop kid," said Zack picking up Nicole.  
  
"Let me go," yelled Nicole still hitting him.  
  
He was having trouble holding the wild kid and lost balance and fell over dropping Nicole as he fell hard into a wall cutting his arm in the process.  
  
His two servants rushed over to him and helped him up.  
  
He was now angry and took used as much control as he could so that he wouldn't hit the kid. "Come," he yelled to the two. Then all three of them left the room.  
  
"Sweetie are you ok," asked Fiona when they left.  
  
"Daddy," said Nicole quietly while tears were building up in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok sweetie," said Fiona hugging Nicole. The next thing that Fiona knew she was crying along with Nicole over what had happened to Van.  
  
"I can't believe Van is dead," said Fiona.  
  
"I want daddy," said Nicole crying into Fiona shirt.  
  
"So do I," said Fiona.  
  
In a medical room sat Zack who said, "Blast that kid," he said as he was having his arm stitched up.  
  
"Do you want anything done about her," asked the muscular man.  
  
"No. I was told to bring them and not do anything else," said Zack.  
  
"Told by who. I thought you were in charge," said the blonde.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I was just told to," said Zack.  
  
"Why did this person ask you to get them," asked the blonde.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions you know that," said Zack, "All that matters is that we keep them here till he gets here," said Zack.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean we aren't going to do anything," asked Irvine?  
  
"Exactly what I said," said Crougar.  
  
"After what happened you aren't even going to try? They killed Van and then kidnapped his family," said Irvine.  
  
"I realize this but we must wait for now. The time will come but we must wait until then," said Crougar.  
  
"What are we waiting for," asked Irvine?  
  
"In time you will see," said Crougar.  
  
"So how did it go," asked Moonbay waiting outside the door.  
  
"He said that we aren't going to do anything and that we will just wait," said Irvine.  
  
"The old man is crazy to not try something," said Moonbay.  
  
"Try telling that to him," said Irvine.  
  
"I feel sorry for Fiona," said Moonbay.  
  
"It is worse than that though," said Irvine.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Moonbay?  
  
"You remember Eric don't you," said Irvine.  
  
"Who could forget," said Moonbay.  
  
"Fiona was kidnapped by his son," said Irvine.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Moonbay.  
  
"Van told me the last time that I saw him that Fiona still has nightmares at times about Eric and that he was fighting this time to put a stop to his family to help Fiona," said Irvine.  
  
"I still can't believe that Van is gone," said Moonbay. 


	4. return from the dead

As they were walking down the hall Crougar stopped them. "Irvine wait," said Crougar.  
  
"What now," asked Irvine?  
  
"If you must know there is something that we are planning though," said Crougar. "What," asked Irvine.  
  
"In one weeks time it is taking place and I want you to help out," said Crougar.  
  
"What will happen," asked Irvine?  
  
"You will know when the time comes," said Crougar going back into his office.  
  
When they thought that he couldn't hear them they started to speak. "Why wait a week," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I don't know, but by waiting that long anything can happen to Fiona and her daughter," said Irvine.  
  
"Hey Irvine. If it was me and a future child we will have what would you do," asked Moonbay?  
  
"You're my wife so I wouldn't even think of waiting and I would just go to rescue you," said Irvine.  
  
"Unfortunately we have no idea where Fiona is so we can't go and help her so we will have to wait," said Irvine.  
  
*****  
  
A lone zoid walked into the hanger of the base that Zack was in control of.  
  
"Good to see that you could come," said Zack as a man jumped out of the zoid.  
  
"Did you honestly think that I would miss this chance," said the man.  
  
"I guess not so I guess I will bring her to you," said Zack.  
  
"Yes, please," said the man.  
  
Hours had passed and Fiona was glad for the silence that they had. It allowed for Nicole to rest peacefully. Unfortunately it was ruined when the door opened and Zack walked in with his two guards.  
  
"Come Fiona," said Zack.  
  
"Why should I," asked Fiona? "Because there is someone that wants to see you," said Zack.  
  
With the snap of his fingers the muscular man went up and grabbed Fiona. And the blonde went up to grab Nicole.  
  
"Please don't hurt her," said Fiona.  
  
"I won't," said the man in a rough voice. The five of them then left the room.  
  
"Listen I want you to take the girl to a quiet room for now. I don't think they need to be in that cell anymore. So take her to a quiet room and watch over her," said Zack to the blonde man.  
  
"Yes sir," said the blonde man.  
  
Walking down the hall with the sleeping girl in his arms he walked into a room and put the girl on the bed. He then walked to a computer that was in a corner and wrote some things down that said.  
  
New information has come to my attention and it is imperative that you act now. He turned off the computer and stared at the girl who was now waking up.  
  
"Where am I? Where is mommy," asked the girl a little frightened?  
  
"You are not in the cell anymore and someone is talking to your mother," said the blonde man.  
  
"Your one of the mean people," said Nicole.  
  
"Not exactly," said the blonde.  
  
Nicole turned her back to him. "You killed Daddy," she said.  
  
The blonde man smiled and walked up to the girl. She would have not looked at him but he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at his face and her face seemed to light up.  
  
"Where are you taking me," asked Fiona?  
  
"I told you someone wanted to talk to you," said Zack.  
  
"What if I don't want to talk to him," asked Fiona?  
  
"He won't take no for an answer, and would it help to say that you know him," asked Zack?  
  
"Who is he," asked Fiona?  
  
"If you want to know, he is in here," said Zack opening the door and he pushed Fiona in, and walked in after her.  
  
"Ah Fiona it is good to see you again," came a voice. Fiona recognized the voice and turned in it's direction and her face filled with fear.  
  
*****  
  
"Why the sudden urgency by Crougar," asked Irvine as he waited in his lightning saix in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"I know why but I can't tell you just yet. You will know what is going on when we get the mission started," said Thomas.  
  
"Yeah Irvine," came Moonbay's voice.  
  
"Moonbay? What are you doing here," asked Irvine?  
  
"I had to bring Crougar here," said Moonbay.  
  
"Why is he here," asked Irvine?  
  
"Because I needed to oversee this in the end," said Crougar.  
  
"Whatever, so when do we move," asked Irvine?  
  
"You'll know," said Crougar.  
  
*****  
  
"How is this possible," asked Fiona? Her legs gave out under her and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Good so you do remember me. I mean it has only been five years," said the man.  
  
"You shouldn't be alive. You should be dead Eric," yelled Fiona.  
  
Standing before her was the man that brought suffering to her life.  
  
"Rather harsh words don't you think," said Eric.  
  
At that moment the blonde man came into the room. "I have done as you have commanded sir," said the blonde man.  
  
"I told you to stay with her," said Zack.  
  
"Sorry sir," said the blonde man. As he was leaving he took one glance at Eric and his hands clenched into really tight fists. He then walked out of the room.  
  
Walking down the hall one thing went through the man's mind. 'This is not good,' he thought.  
  
He walked into the room to see Nicole on the bed but she remained quiet at the look on his face. He walked back to the computer and typed in GO  
  
"You'll be safe in here. So stay here," said the blonde man as he walked out of the room. At that exact moment the base was rocked with missile fire and the alarms went off.  
  
*****  
  
"What's going on," asked Eric when he heard the alarms.  
  
"The base is being attacked," said Zack rushing out of the room.  
  
"You," said Eric pointing to the muscular man, "Go take care of the attackers," said Eric.  
  
"Yes sir," said the man.  
  
"Come," said Eric grabbing Fiona and leaving in a different direction. As they entered another hallway an announcement came that intruders had entered the base.  
  
"Where is our defense team," yelled Eric. He once again started to drag Fiona to get out.  
  
"Let. me. go," yelled Fiona trying to escape.  
  
"Not this time," said Eric, "I lost you last time but I won't lose you again," said Eric.  
  
The next thing they heard was a click of a gun and when Eric turned around he noticed Thomas and Irvine with guns pointed at him. When they saw who he was they were surprised but didn't stop pointing their guns at him.  
  
"I don't know how you are alive but let go of Fiona," said Thomas.  
  
"Looks like this time I won't be able to have you after all, but don't worry I will come back for you," said Eric. He then forced a kiss on Fiona and threw her at Thomas and Irvine and during the distraction he managed to escape.  
  
"No, he got away," said Irvine.  
  
"How is he alive," asked Thomas?  
  
"I don't know. Are you ok Fiona," asked Irvine. Fiona who was busy trying to wipe off her lips barely noticed.  
  
"Thomas, Irvine come to the command center," said Crougar.  
  
"Good they did it," said Thomas.  
  
*****  
  
Running through the base Zack was wondering how they could have broken in and taken over the place. When he turned a corner he noticed the blonde man leaning against the wall. "What are you doing? Go and help get the base back," said Zack.  
  
The blonde man walked up to him and said three words, "I think not," said the man as he punched Zack in the stomach. Zack fell to the floor hard becoming unconscious. He quickly tied him up and walked in a different direction.  
  
*****  
  
Walking into the command center they were greeted by Crougar. Thomas was about to report but was interrupted by Crougar.  
  
"I have already been filled in on all that is going on," said Crougar, "This is something serious considering all that he did before, and now he is back."  
  
Fiona looked around and saw the blonde man from before. "You," yelled Fiona.  
  
"Chill, Fiona," said the man.  
  
"Traitor," said a now conscious Zack.  
  
"I am not a traitor because I was never on your side," said the man.  
  
"He has been a spy for us all along. He let us into the base," said Crougar.  
  
Fiona was confused but when she looked at him she noticed Nicole looking out from behind his leg. "Mommy," yelled Nicole jumping into Fiona's arms.  
  
"Who are you," asked Zack to the blonde man.  
  
"Crougar figured that the best man to do this job was a dead man," said the man.  
  
Zack's eye's widened. "Then that means that you're," said Zack.  
  
"Oh yeah," said the man. Removing a wig to show that it was actually Van.  
  
"VAN," yelled Fiona jumping into his arms like Nicole did to her.  
  
"Hey Fiona," said Van.  
  
"By the way Fiona your sons ok. I found him and took him to safety," said Moonbay.  
  
"Thanks Moonbay," said Fiona still holding onto Van. Nicole not wanting to be left out also joined in. 


	5. interrogation

"Now I will ask you one more time. How is Eric alive," asked Van?  
  
"Why the hell should I tell you," asked Zack.  
  
"You really don't want to make me angry right now," said Van.  
  
"Or you'll do what," asked Zack?  
  
Van looked around to make sure no one was around and when he saw that no one was he slammed Zack's head against the table that was in front of him.  
  
"What was that for," asked Zack?  
  
"Want me to do it again because I will if you don't tell me," said Van.  
  
"Alright," said Zack, "I don't know much but he said he used controls like what you did to fake you're death," said Zack. "Now will you let me out of here," yelled Zack.  
  
"The difference is that I used a fake blade liger to do it and not the original," said Van, "And no. You can just stay there," said Van leaving the room.  
  
"Hey. HEY," yelled Zack.  
  
"Did you find anything out Van," asked Fiona when Van walked into their room?  
  
"He was never in the battle in the first place," said Van, "Like me he used controls from a different area to control it," said Van.  
  
"Then why hasn't he done anything until now," asked Fiona?  
  
"Probably waiting for us to put our guard down by thinking that he was dead," said Van.  
  
"I'm scared Van," said Fiona.  
  
Van put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Fiona," said Van.  
  
"Not for me, for our children. They are in the most danger right now," said Fiona.  
  
"I won't let him touch them," said Van.  
  
"What if he does," asked Fiona?  
  
"Then I will do everything in my power to stop him," said Van.  
  
"I think that his son might actually be of some help to us," said Van.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Fiona?  
  
"He can help us find Eric. Even if we have to force it out of him," said Van. Van then ran out of the room in a hurry.  
  
"You're back," said Zack upon seeing Van.  
  
"I am just going to get to the point because I have other things to do," said Van.  
  
"What? Playing with that brat of a girl of yours," said Zack.  
  
"Shut up. Where is Eric," asked Van?  
  
"He isn't in any base I can tell you that because he destroyed them all years ago," said Zack, "But other than that I am not telling you a thing. See if you can find him in this large world. It will be like finding a needle in a haystack," said Zack.  
  
"Listen here, my family is in danger so I won't leave you alone until you tell me something," said Van. "I can tell you many things, just nothing useful," said Zack.  
  
"Listen you are getting on my nerves," said Van in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You asked me questions and now I am going to ask you one," said Zack, "Are you happy with your family," asked Zack?  
  
"I was till you showed up," said Van angrily.  
  
"Aren't we touchy today," said Zack.  
  
"What is your point," asked Van?  
  
"I recently had a talk with my father and I want you to answer this. Is that brat of yours your daughter, or is it possible that she could be my sister," said Zack.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! There is no way she can be your sister, because she is my daughter," said Van.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Zack, "I seem to recall my father talking about an event that triggered your hatred for him," said Zack.  
  
Van suddenly remembered what he was talking about. "No your wrong," said Van leaving the room.  
  
"Why don't you just ask you're wife," yelled Zack so Van could hear from the other side of the door.  
  
Walking into their room Van saw Fiona playing with Nicole. "Fiona, I need to talk to you alone," said Van.  
  
"What about Van," asked Fiona?  
  
"It would be best if Nicole didn't hear this," said Van.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you go and play with auntie Moonbay for a while," said Fiona.  
  
"Okay mommy," said Nicole running out of the room.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk about that you didn't want Nicole to hear," asked Fiona?  
  
"It has to do with her and I don't want her to hear right now," said Van.  
  
"What," asked Fiona.  
  
"What happened Fiona," asked Van?  
  
"I don't understand," said Fiona.  
  
"The day all this hatred for Eric began. What happened," asked Van?  
  
Fiona was quiet when he said this. "I. I don't want to talk about it," said Fiona.  
  
"Please Fiona," said Van walking up to her and hugging her.  
  
"What did he say about it," asked Fiona?  
  
"He seems to think that there might be a chance that Nicole might be his sister rather than my daughter," said Van.  
  
"And you believed him," asked Fiona.  
  
"No I didn't. The thing is that I don't trust Eric or him so I don't know if what he said is true or not, but I believe he is lying. I want to know what happened to prove that he was lying," said Van.  
  
"I don't know," whispered Fiona very quietly.  
  
"What," asked Van?  
  
"I said I don't know," said Fiona, "And I don't want to even think about what I actually do know," said Fiona.  
  
"Please Fiona. I want to know what happened," said Van softly.  
  
Although Fiona didn't want to talk about it she knew there was no way that she could keep it from Van. Pulling away from him she spoke quietly. "You remember the day that it happened clearly right," asked Fiona?  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of hard to forget for me," said Van.  
  
"It happened when you were out fighting that group of Iron Kongs," said Fiona, "It happened near the end of the battle. I was planning to go and meet you when you got back but I was stopped by Eric."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Running down the base Fiona wanted nothing more than to meet Van when he got back to the base even if he was still fighting.  
  
She ran past a door when a voice stopped her. "Fiona," said the voice.  
  
Fiona looked around and saw that it was Eric. "Yes," asked Fiona?  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a small talk with you," asked Eric?  
  
"What about," asked Fiona?  
  
"Come here," said Eric to Fiona. Unsure what he wanted she still went anyway.  
  
Eric walked for a minute till he came up to an empty room. "In here. What I have to say I need to say in private," said Eric.  
  
"What is this about," asked Fiona not walking into the room?  
  
"I just want to talk to you, that is all," said Eric.  
  
Fiona walked into the room reluctantly because she wanted to go and see Van. "Now will you tell me what is going on," asked Fiona?  
  
"Fiona I have been going this over in my head and there is something important that I must tell you," said Eric.  
  
"What," asked Fiona a little annoyed.  
  
He walked up close to Fiona. Fiona felt a little uncomfortable with how close he was and tried to back up but she was against a wall.  
  
"What's the matter," asked Eric into her ear?  
  
"You are a little too close," said Fiona trying to move.  
  
He ignored what she said and started to speak again. "Fiona I have gone over this over and over in my head and the only thing I can think of is that I love you," said Eric. He then quickly kissed her.  
  
Fiona was stunned for a few moments but when she got her senses back she immediately pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Eric?  
  
"I didn't want you to do that," said Fiona walking to the door.  
  
She reached the door and was about to walk out when he grabbed her arm. "I don't care," said Eric softly into her ear again before kissing her again.  
  
This time she pushed him away instantly. "Stop that," yelled Fiona.  
  
"No," yelled Eric. Pulling Fiona back to him.  
  
Fiona struggled to get free but was unable to.  
  
"Come on Fiona can't you feel that this is what is supposed to happen. We are meant to be together. Can't you see it," asked Eric?  
  
"No," yelled Fiona still struggling.  
  
"You know that you love me to so why are you struggling," asked Eric? He then started to do something that made Fiona try even harder to get loose. He started to feel all sorts of parts all over her body.  
  
After a while she didn't have any strength to keep struggling.  
  
"See I knew you would come to your senses," said Eric.  
  
"Van," Fiona mumbled sadly.  
  
"Your in love with Van aren't you," yelled Zack when he heard what Fiona said.  
  
"Please stop," said Fiona.  
  
"No," yelled Eric as he started to do more things to her, "I want you to answer my question. Are you in love with Van," asked Eric?  
  
Fiona was quiet for a few seconds before she quietly said, "Yes."  
  
Eric did not seem pleased with this. "Fine then I guess that I will just have to do something about that," said Eric.  
  
"Please don't," said Fiona a look of fear on his face at what he just said. Fiona then did the only thing that came to her mind and bit Eric's arm when he was least expecting it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Eric as he let go of Fiona to look at his arm by accident.  
  
In this little move Fiona ran to the door but was hit in the back of the head by Eric. She was sent forward and hit her head on the door.  
  
"How dare you," yelled Eric.  
  
Fiona was dizzy from hitting her head that she was unable to do anything. When she was able to she tried to get up and leave the room but Eric pulled her hair to stop her. The next thing she knew he hit her and threw her to the other side of the room. By now she had many wounds and was barely conscious.  
  
"This could have been a lot easier on you Fiona but you chose to do things the hard way," said Zack walking towards her.  
  
Fiona then let out a scream in hopes that there was someone that would hear her.  
  
"Forget it. I checked to make sure nobody was around before coming here and your precious Van Flyheight is more than likely still out there fighting," said Eric.  
  
Fiona seemed to be giving up hope. Eric started to move towards her removing some of his clothes. When he came close enough though Fiona gave one last attempt and kicked him and tried with what little strength she had left to make it to the door but he beat her there.  
  
"That's it," yelled Eric as he punched Fiona hard in the side of the face which knocked her unconscious.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"I don't remember anything after that because he knocked me out. The next thing I knew though I woke up and you were right next to me," said Fiona.  
  
Van had nothing to say. What he did do was wrap Fiona in an even tighter hug than the one he had given her earlier.  
  
"What if he is right Van? I don't know how long it was from when I was knocked out to the time that you came," said Fiona, "What if she actually is his," asked Fiona with a tear running down her face.  
  
"I don't care Fiona," said Van, "She is my daughter whether he is the real father or I am," said Van.  
  
"Van is there any way that we could possibly find out," asked Fiona?  
  
"Maybe Dr. D will be able to help us," said Van. 


	6. the search begins

"Hey Thomas," yelled Van trying to get Thomas's attention.  
  
"What is it Van," asked Thomas turning from his Dibison where he was in the process of repairing it.  
  
"Have you seen Dr. D lately," asked Van?  
  
"No, why," asked Thomas?  
  
"It is important that I talk to him. Something has come to my attention that I think he might be able to help with," said Van.  
  
"I believe the last place that I heard that he was, was in New Helic City," said Thomas, "Why is it that you need him," asked Thomas?  
  
"Sorry but I can't tell you right now," said Van who then ran out of the room as fast as he could before Thomas could ask anymore questions.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Dr. D you have a call," yelled one of Dr. D's assistants.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Dr. D. walking up to the phone. "What do you want," asked Dr. D who was a bit grouchy at the time.  
  
"Hey Gramps I need your help," came Van's voice.  
  
"Hey Van," said Dr. D. "What is it this time," asked Dr. D.  
  
"Listen I need your help with something that is very important," said Van.  
  
"What," asked Dr. D?  
  
"Have you heard of Eric," asked Van?  
  
"Who hasn't? That guy brought so much destruction that everyone in both the Republic and the Empire know who he is," said Dr. D.  
  
"Do you know why he did it," asked Van?  
  
"Fiona," said Dr. D quickly. "I heard about him from Fiona once. She told me all about his obsession with her," said Dr. D.  
  
*****  
  
Van was walking back to tell Fiona all that had gone on with the call with Dr. D. However as he was nearing their room there was a huge explosion coming from the direction of the cells. Running to the room where he left Zack Van found that it was empty and one of the walls was destroyed. "Great," yelled Van running to the hanger to get his blade liger.  
  
Running out of the base he was greeted by Thomas and Irvine who were also there. Standing before them was the same zoid they faced before but this time it was piloted by Eric. "I thought that in all these years you would have learned to put a better defense at the base you are at when I am around," said Eric.  
  
"We got careless," said Van.  
  
"Allow me to show you your mistake for being carelessness," said Eric. The zoid charged forward but was met by a blow of the same force by the blade liger. "Impressive you managed to stop my attack," said Eric.  
  
"I have only gotten better in all these years," said Van.  
  
"Let's see," said Eric attacking again but was once again blocked by Van. Van then attacked with his blades but Eric quickly moved. "We're even," said Eric astonished.  
  
"Where's your son," asked Van?  
  
"He never left the base," said Eric with a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Oh no," said Van immediately rushing back to the base but it was too late because a hellcat came out.  
  
"Too late," said Zack. "Unfortunately I was only able to get the little girl for now," said Zack showing a tied up Nicole in the zoid with him.  
  
"You are just too careless Van," said Eric as him and Zack ran off.  
  
Van immediately gave chase but with the hellcat's cloaking device he lost track of it and Van could barely keep up with the carnage blader. "Later Van," said Eric as he as well disappeared.  
  
"NO," yelled Van slamming his fists against the controls.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona couldn't help but cry into a pillow. "I couldn't stop him," said Van. "Fiona listen I am going to go search for them," said Van.  
  
"Please Van you must find them," said Fiona.  
  
"I will but until I get back I want you to go and hide," said Van.  
  
"Also is there any place that we can leave our kids until this ends," asked Van?  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"I think I do," came a voice from behind them causing both of the to jump. It was only Dr. D.  
  
"Where," asked Van?  
  
"You may not like it but Zoid Eve might have the power to do something," said Dr. D.  
  
"How do you know this," asked Van?  
  
"Why won't we like it," asked Fiona?  
  
"With my studying that I have done on zoid eve. I have found out that it could pretty much do anything," said Dr. D. "It could even send people to different times," said Dr. D. Van was silent after this.  
  
"So you are suggesting that we send them to another time for safety," asked Van.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it will be able to send you all. Only the kids would be able to go, but I am not completely sure," said Dr. D.  
  
"If it will mean their safety I will gladly do it," said Fiona although they both could tell that she didn't really like the idea of losing her children.  
  
"I will try to get in contact with Emperor Rudolph. He might be able to hide Fiona and your son until then," said Dr. D.  
  
"Fiona are you sure," asked Van?  
  
"Yes, I only want to know that they will be safe," said Fiona. "I know," said Van.  
  
The two of them waited a number of minutes before Dr. D came back.  
  
"Any word yet old man," asked Van?  
  
"Rudolph says he would be happy to help you guys," said Dr. D. He then noticed the look on Van's face. "Van are you also sure that you will be able to go through with this," asked Dr. D?  
  
"I feel the same as Fiona. It may not be something that we want to do but it is something that must be done to keep them safe," said Van.  
  
"What you are doing is the right thing just remember that," said Dr. D.  
  
"You're right," said Van.  
  
"Come on. You had better get Fiona. Rudolph is waiting," said Dr. D. "He has made sure that this place is near the Valley of the Rarehertz so it will be easy to get them there afterwards," said Dr. D.  
  
"The search shouldn't be too difficult because people would notice a zoid like that and they have no more bases because Eric destroyed them five years ago," said Van.  
  
"Good luck Van," said Dr. D walking off.  
  
*****  
  
She was scared to say the least. Nicole didn't like these guys. "Hey there little one. Why don't you try to loosen up? You are among family now," said Zack in a half way nice tone.  
  
"No, I am not," yelled Nicole right in his face.  
  
"What didn't you know? Van isn't your real father. He is," said Zack pointing towards Eric.  
  
"No he isn't," yelled Nicole even louder.  
  
"Believe what you want but it is the truth," said Zack.  
  
"Mommy hates him so there is no way," she yelled as loud as possible.  
  
"You may think that we are bad people but we really aren't. It is that so called father of yours that is the evil one. Your mother just says what he wants her to say because it is more that she is afraid of him. She really doesn't hate us. In fact I am almost positive that she loves our father," said Zack.  
  
"LIAR," yelled Nicole. She then kicked his shin.  
  
"Why you little," yelled Zack but a cough from Eric brought him under control.  
  
"Just go to sleep now," said Zack as he walked over to a campfire that they made.  
  
*****  
  
"Van, Fiona it is good to see you two," said Rudolph upon seeing Van and Fiona.  
  
"Thank you Rudolph but I won't be staying long," said Van shaking Rudolph's hand.  
  
"Yes I heard about your trouble and I will be more than happy to help you in any way that I can," said Rudolph.  
  
"Thanks but I have to do this by myself," said Van.  
  
"If you wish. Oh by the way Raven and Reese are planning to do this as well. They have had trouble lately with Eric as well because he has been trying to kill them as well," said Rudolph.  
  
"Why would he target them?" asked Van.  
  
"According to what I have heard he isn't targeting them in specific but is actually targeting their child," said Rudolph, "Apparently he seems to be trying to kill all have ancient zoidians," said Rudolph.  
  
"I wonder why. I never would have thought those two would have a child though," said Van.  
  
"Neither did I. They aren't going to be doing this the same way as you though. They will be doing it like the way Fiona once did," said Rudolph.  
  
"Ok. I had best get going before they have a chance to do anything," said Van as he started to walk out the door.  
  
"Van, wait," yelled Fiona.  
  
"Yes?" asked Van.  
  
"Please be careful," said Fiona wrapping him in a tight hug.  
  
Van gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I will get her back, and we will both come back safely," said Van as he let go and walked out the door.  
  
"Van I will try to prove them wrong with what they said," yelled Dr. D after Van.  
  
"Thank old man," yelled Van back as he jumped into his blade liger and set off. 


	7. Fiona's past

Night came fast for Fiona and she was worried out of her mind. Her daughter had been kidnapped and Van was out looking for her. She was only left with her son, but she knew that in the end she would be left with no one but Van. Holding her son in her arms she let a tear run down her face as she thought about how she would never be able to see him grow up, and that he hadn't gotten to be with her for all that long. "Why did things have to turn out this way," Fiona asked herself. "I wonder how Van is doing," said Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
Van wasn't having much luck. "It is amazing with a zoid that rare at least one person should have seen it," Van said as he left another town that had no idea what he was talking about. Either that or they might have been too afraid to do anything. Some of the people did seem a bit nervous when he asked them. "These two have a lot of the people really scared," Van stated.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona was fast asleep but it was a very uneasy one. She was seeing things in her sleep that she wasn't sure what it was about. That is until it really got going.  
  
A little girl was playing in a field full of flowers and Zeke was with her. It didn't take Fiona long to realize that the little girl was the younger version of herself. The place she didn't even know where it was. 'Could this place be my past?' Fiona asked herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts though because she heard a voice coming from the dream.  
  
"Hey Alicia," yelled the voice of a young boy. The boy was about as old as Fiona. He had dark red hair.  
  
The younger Fiona looked at the source of the voice and took refuge from behind Zeke.  
  
"What's the matter Alicia?" he asked as he somehow quietly got to the other side of Zeke.  
  
"Leave me alone," yelled the younger Fiona. Fiona now knew who the young boy was. It had to be Eric.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he took a step towards Fiona, who in return took another step back.  
  
"I don't like you, that is why," said Fiona.  
  
"That hurts my feelings when you say stuff like that to me," he said with a fake sad voice. He stepped up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. "And besides that isn't something you should say to your future husband," he said with a wide grin.  
  
"No, that is not true," screamed the young Fiona.  
  
"Well it will be soon. Both of our fathers think that it is a great idea," said Eric.  
  
"Well I don't want to," said Fiona.  
  
"You really have no choice in the matter," said Eric.  
  
"I do to, and I will never be married to you," screamed Fiona running off.  
  
Things then seemed to fast-forward for her and then she saw her younger self who seemed to be crying on a bed. The door to the room she was in opened and a middle aged man walked into the room and sat down next to the bed. "Alicia dear what is the problem?" asked the man. The man had a beard with the same crimson eyes as Fiona and medium sized blonde hair.  
  
"Daddy I don't want to be married to that creep," whined Fiona.  
  
"Listen dear. This could be the best thing that will ever happen to you. I admit that he is a little rude now but I am sure that when he grows up more he will be a perfect gentleman and will be a good husband to you," said her father.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO," yelled the young Fiona.  
  
"Even if you don't want to you will still have to. We need to carry on our family line and we want you to have the best husband possible to do that," said her father as nicely as possible.  
  
"NO," yelled Fiona as she ran out of the room.  
  
When she left her father put his face in his hands and let off a long sigh. After a few second a woman came into the room. She to had long blonde hair and she was a very beautiful woman. "I take it that she isn't taking it too well," said the woman.  
  
"I am just trying to do my best to give our daughter the best possible future for her," said Fiona's father.  
  
"In a way I am with her on the subject. You shouldn't force her to do something that she isn't willing to do," said Fiona's mother.  
  
"Maybe, but this could be the best thing for both of our families," said her father.  
  
"Why not just let her choose her own future like you and I both did," said Fiona's mother. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"Yeah. We did but still," said her father. He then got up from his sitting position and walked out of the room.  
  
Fiona now saw herself running through the fields from before with a sort of happy look on her face despite what they were trying to do to her. She ran up the steps into a small house. "Mommy, daddy guess what?" smiled the happy Fiona.  
  
There was no one there. This confused Fiona because her mother or father were usually always at home. "Mommy? Daddy?" said Fiona looking everywhere.  
  
She then heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. She raced towards the room and what she saw scared her half to death. She saw her mother on the floor drenched in her own blood and she wasn't breathing. Her father was up against the wall hurt badly but he was still alive. Then she saw Eric standing in the middle of the room with a gun in his hand pointed at her father. "What going on?" asked the young Fiona with tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
Eric saw her and threw the gun down. "Lovely Alicia. They tried to break us apart, but I wouldn't have it," he said in a kind voice which Fiona found disgusting considering what he had just done.  
  
"You killed mommy," yelled the young Fiona.  
  
A crazy face then replaced his kind face. "Yeah, isn't it great. Now there is no one to stop us from being together," he said in a crazy tone.  
  
"No," yelled Fiona as she ran towards the gun that he threw down and picked it up. She then pointed it at Eric.  
  
"Now do you actually think that you will be able to pull the trigger?" he asked in a cocky voice.  
  
Fiona hands were shaking from rage as she pointed the gun at Eric. "You killed mommy," yelled Fiona as she pulled the trigger. The gun went off and when she opened her eyes he was on the floor clutching his bleeding leg.  
  
"I can't believe you just shot me," said Eric in pain.  
  
Her father took this chance and walked to Fiona with as much speed as his injuries would allow. "Let's go Alicia," he said as he took Fiona's hand and the two ran out of the room.  
  
The two ran for a while till the came up to some structures. He led her inside why she saw a sleeping pod. "Listen Alicia I am sorry. I have failed you as a father," said her father. "This is the best way to keep you safe from Eric and from the rest of the problems that our planet is facing. I never should have tried to force you to marry him. That is my failure as a father. I want to do this to make up for what I did. Live your life the way you want to when you wake up from your sleep. Don't make the same mistakes as I did when you are a parent yourself. I am sorry Alicia," he said.  
  
"What about you father?" asked the young Fiona.  
  
"I will stand up for what I did and die if I have to as long as you are safe. Then I can go with your mother," said her father.  
  
"I will miss you daddy,' said the young Fiona while crying.  
  
"I will too, but you probably won't even remember this," said her father putting her into the pod. "Please be safe my daughter," he said as Fiona fell asleep. He then quickly walked out of the room.  
  
He got as much distance from the building as possible and hoped that Eric didn't know where he put her. "I think it is safe," he said.  
  
He said it too soon though because he then heard the clicking of a gun towards his head. He slowly looked around to see Eric standing there with the gun they had left behind. "Where is she?" he asked with much demand yet with a calmness in his voice.  
  
"I will never tell you," said her father.  
  
"Then do you wish to die?" asked Eric.  
  
"Nothing would be better for me. That way I will be with my wife," said her father.  
  
He got an angry look on his face and fired his gun. He fell to the ground lifeless. "I think I know where he put her, but then that would mean that I wouldn't be able to see her for hundreds of years. Oh well there is nothing left here," he said think about how the deathsaurer was destroying everything. "I will just have to go after her and take a guess to what time she will appear in," he said as he walked away on his limp leg because of the gunshot wound.  
  
Fiona bolted upright in her bed and was sweating an awful lot. "That was my past," Fiona stated. Tears came to her eyes remembering all that happened. 


	8. taking her back

"Will you shut up," yelled Zack when he was hearing Nicole crying that she wanted to go back to her parents.  
  
"NO, I don't want to be here. I want to go home and be with my mommy and daddy," yelled Nicole right in his face.  
  
Zack was using as much self-control as he could to make sure that he didn't do anything that he would later regret. "You are with family now," yelled Zack.  
  
"No I am not," yelled Nicole.  
  
"You are and you will just have to deal with it because we are the only real family you have. So you have to deal with it," said Zack pointing at Nicole.  
  
She didn't really take this well and before he could even react she got on her feet and was immediately biting his arm.  
  
"Why you," yelled Zack as he threw her off of him. She landed a number of feet from him and immediately started to cry again. Zack had enough of this and just walked off.  
  
He took a seat by a fire that was going he looked at Eric and noticed that he was laughing. "What is so funny old man?" asked Zack in an angry tone.  
  
"You," said Eric still chuckling.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Zack with the same tone in his voice.  
  
"You were outdone by a five year old girl. That it what," said Eric starting to laugh even louder.  
  
"Oh shut up," yelled Zack as he started to ignore his father.  
  
*****  
  
Walking out of another city. Van was still at a loss for where they could have possibly be. "Where are they? I am sure that people have seen them, but that they are just too scared of them to even do anything," said Van as he hoped into his blade liger. He was so lost in thought that he nearly didn't hear some footsteps coming up from behind him.  
  
"Um excuse me," came a young girls voice.  
  
Van turned around to see a young girl. Probably no older than thirteen years old. "Yes, what is it?" asked Van looking at the girl.  
  
"You were the one that asked about those people right?" asked the young girl.  
  
"Yes," said Van.  
  
"Does. does it have anything to do with that little girl that was with them?" asked the young girl.  
  
"Yes. She is my daughter. They kidnapped her and I am trying to get her back," said Van.  
  
"They. they came by here. They also warned anyone that if they talked to anyone about being here that they would do horrible things to us," said the girl. "  
  
Then why are you telling me about this?" asked Van.  
  
"I feel bad for that little girl. She looked so frightened and I wanted to help her," said the girl.  
  
"Do you know where they went?" asked Van nicely.  
  
"They didn't tell anyone but I did overhear them talking about some place with a lot of fog. Saying that it would be a really good place to hide," said the girl.  
  
"The Isalina Mountains," muttered Van.  
  
"Yeah. That was the place," said the girl.  
  
"Thank you for telling me this. Now I might be able to get my daughter back," said Van with the nicest smile he could give.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it. I can't see anything here. Also, why is it that I have to carry this little brat all the way out here?" asked Zack.  
  
"Because this is the only way we could get her to move," said Eric.  
  
"Then why don't you carry her? She just won't hold still," said Zack with an extremely angry look on his face.  
  
"Because I don't want to get hurt by her," said Eric.  
  
"Thanks," said Zack sarcastically.  
  
"No problem," said Eric with a large smile on his face.  
  
"I really hate you. Did you know that?" asked Zack with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Of course. It isn't like I could really give a care though," said Eric with an even bigger smirk on his face. Zack just growled at his father.  
  
"Come on. Most likely Flyheight is getting close to us. We must get a good deal into the mountains so that it will almost be impossible for him to find us due to the fog," said Eric as he led the way through the mountains.  
  
It was very quiet so it was very easy to hear a loud roar of a zoid in the background.  
  
"Didn't I say he was getting close? One of the towns must have blabbed to him about us and that person must have overheard where we were going. We have to hurry," said Eric as the quickened their pace.  
  
*****  
  
"Stupid fog. How am I supposed to find them if I can't see? They definitely chose a good place to hide," said Van as he looked all around the place. A number of times he thought that he saw something but every time it was just his shadow coming off of the fog. "I must get her back so I won't give up," said Van. The blade liger moved as fast as it could forward.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona sat by a window looking out of it wondering if at any moment Van would come into view and he would have Nicole with him. It didn't happen though. She just remained there. Moving only to eat and sleep but that was about it. She held her son in her arms.  
  
"Soon. Your father will be back with your sister,' Fiona whispered to him.  
  
"Fiona," came Dr. D's voice from behind her. She turned around to look at him. He had on a very serious expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Fiona.  
  
"I have the results to the tests that I have been taking," said Dr. D. seriously.  
  
"Well?" asked Fiona.  
  
"It's." said Dr. D but he stopped but yet he still kept the very serious face. He didn't have a frown or a smile to help prove what the answer was.  
  
*****  
  
"What is it Zeke?" asked Van when the blade liger suddenly stopped in it's tracks.  
  
Zeke gave a growl before he suddenly shot out of the blade liger.  
  
"Zeke. What are you doing?" asked Van as he raced the blade liger after Zeke.  
  
"Come on. Something is coming," yelled Eric as they suddenly broke into a run with Zack with Nicole on his back running right behind him.  
  
"Tell me again why we couldn't bring the zoid?" asked Zack breathing heavily due to the extra weight that was on his back.  
  
"It would make it too easy to spot us. So I had to hide it," yelled Eric.  
  
Suddenly a bright light came crashing down before them. Once the light settled an organoid could be seen. "Zeke," said Nicole happily.  
  
Zeke roar at Zack and Eric.  
  
"It is the organoid," said Zack as he tried to take off in the other direction. He was stopped though when a zoid appeared. It was the blade liger.  
  
"That is far enough," said Van.  
  
"Daddy," yelled Nicole in an extremely happy voice.  
  
"He is not you father for the last time," yelled Zack.  
  
"Shut up. Quit filling her head with all of these lies that you have been saying," yelled Van.  
  
"But they aren't lies. I thought you would have come to grip with it by now. I am sure that Fiona told you her little story. That should be all you needed to know in order to know the truth behind all of this," said Eric with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, she did. It doesn't mean that I believe you though. I don't think that you did anything," said Van with a grin of his own.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think. It doesn't change the truth about her," yelled Eric as he pointed towards Nicole.  
  
"I am taking her back and there is no way that you are going to stop me," said Van.  
  
"Quick Zack. Take her out of here," yelled Eric.  
  
Zack didn't need telling twice because he took off running. Fortunately Zeke followed him and nailed him in the face with his tail while being able to avoid hitting Nicole because she went flying up into the air unharmed and Zeke easily caught her on his back. "Yay. That was fun," squealed Nicole happily. "Thank you Zeke," she said nicely as she patted him on the head.  
  
Zeke growled happily.  
  
"It looks like that plan failed," said Van as he had a stare down with Eric.  
  
"The thing about me is that I usually have a backup plan," said Eric as he took something out of his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" asked Van trying to see what was in his hand.  
  
"You'll see," said Eric as he threw it down on the ground and a bright flashed engulfed the area. By the time it cleared there was no sign of Eric or Zack anywhere.  
  
"Damn it they got away," yelled Van.  
  
Zeke came trotting up from behind Van with a now sleepy Nicole on his back.  
  
"Let's go Zeke. We got what we came for," said Van as he smiled at Zeke and Nicole.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona was once again at the window but this time she did see something coming. Her face lit up and she quickly ran out of the building.  
  
The blade liger came to a stop and Van jumped out of it with Nicole following closely behind him. "You did it Van," said Fiona happily.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't able to stop them. They got away," said Van sadly.  
  
"It is ok. At least we can be a family again," said Fiona as she hugged Van.  
  
"Mommy," yelled Nicole as she ran towards Fiona. She jumped into her mother's arms and Fiona happily hugged her.  
  
"I was so scared," said Fiona as tears of happiness fell down her face because she finally had her daughter back.  
  
"Van," said Dr. D.  
  
Van turned around and faced Dr. D.  
  
"Well?" asked Van.  
  
Dr. D only smiled at Van.  
  
"After all the testing that I did there is no doubt in my mind that she is your daughter Van," said Dr. D happily.  
  
A big smile crossed Van face. "However. It is time that we get this little plan going," said Dr. D. 


	9. farewell

"You are awfully calm father," said Zack noting the calm disposition of Eric. Eric didn't even bother to try to respond to Zack. "What do you think is going to happen next?" asked Zack.  
  
This time Eric did respond. "I already know what is going to happen. They are afraid. They know what I am trying to do. So they are trying to hide the children to make sure that I don't get to him. Smart move. Those children will most likely become pests just like their parents but possibly even worse," said Eric with a grin on his face.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Zack curiously.  
  
"Fiona is a ancient zoidian with great powers. Van is a great zoid pilot unrivaled by most except for me. Just think about it. If they are to be raised by their parents then they would not only be skilled at piloting zoids but will also be strong in their zoidian powers. Even if the aren't they might still end up being a problem. Right now the question is where they are planning to do this?" said Eric as if it wasn't even a problem.  
  
"We will just have to keep and eye on them to see what they are going to do," said Zack with a smirk.  
  
"No. We are going to stop them before they can do anything. The children can't live," said Eric with an evil laugh.  
  
*****  
  
"Fiona. You know that we can't keep on putting this off," said Van as kindly as he could. He for one would rather that they never had to do this but he knew that if they wanted to let their children live a peaceful life then they would be forced to do this.  
  
Holding her son in her arms, Fiona couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes. "I know, but I don't think I can actually do this. We will probably never be able to see them again. I just don't think that I would be able to go through with it," said Fiona as a lot of tears ran down her face.  
  
"I don't like it either. If we could we would go after them but then we would be leaving our friends, and the people that need us here. I just don't think that I could do that. So many people need us," said Van with as much sincerity as he could possibly use.  
  
The tears slowly started to dry from Fiona's eyes. "I guess you are right. I love our children so much though. You and them are the only family I have. I just can't keep losing them," said Fiona sadly.  
  
"I will be here with you. Don't forget about that. They will also be with each other. They will watch out for one another. I know that for a fact," said Van. "Come on. Let's get this over with," said Van reluctantly.  
  
Fiona stood up reluctantly. "You are right," was all that Fiona said.  
  
Suddenly the place started to shake very violently. "Van, Fiona. You need to get out of here as soon as possible," said Rudolph as he ran into the room.  
  
"What's going on? Never mind, stupid question," said Van knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"My forces are trying to hold him off but he is too good and we won't be able to do it for much longer," said Rudolph.  
  
"Right. Come on Fiona," said Van as the two of them ran out of the place at full speed.  
  
*****  
  
Explosions were occurring all around the family as they raced through the desert as fast as they could. They didn't use the blade liger because they knew that it would be easier for Eric to find them that way.  
  
The running was exhausting and Fiona was running out of strength quickly. She was caring young Bit while Van had Nicole on his back. "Come on Fiona. Don't give up. We are almost there," encouraged Van.  
  
This helped to get Fiona going again. They were almost there when a gunshot was heard. Fiona saw Nicole be shoved off to the side and Van fell right to the ground. "Van! Van!" screamed Fiona.  
  
"Daddy," whispered Nicole seeing her hurt father.  
  
"Go Fiona," said a weak Van.  
  
Fiona got up and looked around but there was no one around. 'Where did the shot come from?' Fiona thought to herself.  
  
"Go Fiona. I will be all right. Just make sure that they are safe," said Van.  
  
Fiona could tell that he was getting weaker. "Right. I promise that I will come back for you. Just stay alive until then," whispered Fiona before giving him a short kiss and then she left with her children.  
  
'Please stay alive Van,' thought Fiona without looking back because she knew that it was only make her hesitate even more.  
  
*****  
  
There she was in the valley of the rarehertz. The resting place of zoids eve. It was her final destination with her children.  
  
Entering a small cave opening Fiona knew it as the place where the gates to zoid eve was located from her last visit here. Taking a knee on the ground Fiona couldn't help but let out more tears. "Nicole. Please take care of your brother will you?" asked Fiona sadly.  
  
"What do you mean mommy. What about you and daddy?" asked Nicole a little confused.  
  
"We are sending you someplace far away and we won't be able to come. So just please promise me that you will protect you brother," said Fiona with so much sadness in her voice.  
  
"I want to stay with you mommy. I want to stay with you and daddy," cried Nicole with tears now rolling down her face.  
  
"I am sorry but you can't," said Fiona.  
  
Fiona closed her eyes and then concentrated. 'Zoid eve. Please take my children far away from here. I want them to be safe. So please grant my request,' thought Fiona as tears fell from her face.  
  
The place gave off a light shine. Fiona looked and saw that her daughter was starting to fade. "No, mommy," yelled Nicole as she ran towards Fiona.  
  
Fiona opened up her arms to embrace her daughter but she just vanished before Fiona's very eyes and before she could even hold her daughter one last time. Fiona couldn't take it anymore and the tears that she had been trying to hold back came pouring out of her. "Please be safe my children," whispered Fiona as the tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
She then got to her feet and ran as quickly as she could out of the place. She just couldn't stand being there. However a whistling sound caught her ears. She looked up and saw a missile was coming right at her. She was too shocked to move and the missile came down with a big explosion.  
  
What she expected to be her death didn't come and Fiona was unsure why. Looking up she saw the blade liger in front of her with its shields up. By the looks of it though it still got hit hard. The blade liger was seriously damaged and soon fell to the ground. The cockpit opened up and Van fell out of it. "Van!" screamed Fiona as she rushed to his side.  
  
"Looks like I made it just in time," said Van weakly.  
  
A sudden laugh then caught their eras. "Very clever. Sending them to a place where I would never be able to find them. It failed however. I will soon be with them as their destroyer," laughed Eric. "You know you could have prevented all of this Fiona by being with me all of those years ago. You refused to though and now it will cost you the lives of your children," laughed Eric.  
  
Zack then walked up behind him.  
  
"Now we have another time and place to go to. So I bid you goodbye lovely Fiona. Live with the thought that your children died because of the foolish decision you made back then," laughed Eric before walking off towards zoid eve.  
  
"No," yelled Fiona.  
  
"We can not let them get our children. So I guess we will have to follow them," said Van trying to sit up.  
  
"Come on Fiona. We have to stop them," said Van once he was on his feet and heading towards the gates of zoid eve.  
  
'Please don't let it be too late once we get there,' thought Van as he weakly walked.  
  
Gaining entrance into the cave was easy. Van and Fiona stood there facing Eric and his son. "Hold it right there," growled Van at the two.  
  
"It is too late Flyheight. I have made it so that after I am gone zoid eve will go into a very long hibernation. You will be dead before it starts back up again. You have made the ultimate failure," smirked Zack as the two of them disappeared.  
  
"Try it Fiona," said Van as he sat against a wall because of the pain that was in his said.  
  
Fiona went into a sort of trance but in the end nothing happened. "No. It is too late," whispered Fiona as tears fell down her face.  
  
*****  
  
"How could we have let this have happened Van?" asked Fiona sadly when they were all alone later.  
  
"We couldn't do anything and it cause us to lose our children and the only hope that they would be safe," said Van quietly and angrily.  
  
Van then wrapped his arms around Fiona and she just started to cry into his chest. They didn't say anything as Van just let Fiona cry and he also felt like crying himself but he knew that he had to be strong.  
  
***Future***  
  
"Hey come take a look at this," said a man.  
  
"What is it?" asked another one as he walked up. He noticed two children just laying on the ground unconscious. "What are these children doing here?" asked the second man in surprise.  
  
"I don't know. I wonder where their parents are," said the first man.  
  
"We had better take them somewhere for their safekeeping," said the second man as he picked the girl up.  
  
Then the first man picked up the baby. "Who would leave such young children?" asked the first man. 


	10. into the new century

"Where did you say you found them again?" asked a relatively young woman as she looked over the two sleeping children. This woman had long flowing red hair. She was about the same size as Fiona was. She has sparkling purple eyes and a smile on her face.  
  
"We found them out in the desert abandoned. We figured that we couldn't just leave them there so we figured we could bring them here," said one of the men that found the two children.  
  
"I hope we aren't burdening you with this," said the other man.  
  
"Of course you aren't. I do run an orphanage you know. Plus it is always my pleasure to help children like them," said the woman with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Marie," said the first man shaking her hand before the two of them walked out of the room.  
  
"The poor kids. I wonder where their parents are. I also wonder why they would just leave them there," said Marie with sadness on her face. A sudden grumbling noise then caught her ears. She turned around to see the young girl waking up.  
  
A look of fright caught the girls face and she looked around the place fearfully.  
  
"It is ok. I am not here to hurt you," said Marie trying to calm the girl down.  
  
The girl then started to cry. "Where's. my mommy. and Daddy?" asked the little girl through her tears.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping that you did though. Can you remember anything?" asked Marie putting a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. She nodded her head slowly. "First off why don't you tell me your name," said Marie nicely.  
  
"Nicole," said Nicole quietly.  
  
"What about him?" asked Marie pointing to the baby.  
  
Nicole immediately got out of her seat and ran to him. "I take it you know him," said Marie thinking that it was a stupid question.  
  
"He is my brother Bit," said Nicole quietly.  
  
"Do you know your last name. That might help us locate you parents," said Marie with a smile. Nicole remained silent. "What's the matter you have nothing to fear from me," said Marie still smiling.  
  
"Flyheight," whispered Nicole.  
  
A look of confusion went over Marie's face. "Did you just say Flyheight?" asked Marie looking at the girl skeptically. Nicole just nodded her head. "You mean as in Van Flyheight?" asked Marie.  
  
Nicole seemed to smile. "He is my daddy," she said happily.  
  
"I think that you must be mistaken. Van Flyheight died many, many years ago," said Marie looking at the girl sympathetically.  
  
"No, he is alive," said Nicole with fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
Marie decided to not push it anymore. "Why don't you get some rest. We can talk more after that," Marie said quietly.  
  
Nicole laid down next to her brother and closed her eyes.  
  
A while after she had fallen asleep, Marie found herself just sitting and watching them. "How can she be a Flyheight. I heard that they died without any children," said Marie.  
  
"That is not exactly true," said an elderly man as he popped up on a screen.  
  
Marie jumped to her feet. "It is only you admiral," said Marie holding her chest as she looked at the elderly man. "What are you trying to do, give me an early death?" asked Marie as she tried to control herself.  
  
"Of course not. You have children of your own that would need you, not to mention all of the children at the orphanage," said the admiral.  
  
"What did you mean by what you said, about what I said not being exactly true?" asked Marie looking at the elderly man.  
  
"That is only what the history books say, but they are wrong. The thing is that Van Flyheight and his wife did have two children, but the two of them disappeared one day," said the admiral.  
  
"You don't actually think that these two are those children?" asked Marie pointing to Nicole and Bit.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying. We got a report about it. I only have one question," said the admiral.  
  
"What is that?" asked Marie.  
  
"The young girl. Does she have some markings on her head?" asked the admiral.  
  
"Yes. I was a bit confused about that because there aren't many people now a day that have those," said Marie with confusion on her face.  
  
"The two children were sent sometime into the future using a power called zoid eve," said the admiral.  
  
"Zoid eve? Isn't that only a story that was talked about with Flyheight?" asked Marie.  
  
"No, it is very real. Those two children were brought here through that. While they are here though, I want you to look after them and keep them hidden from anyone that looks suspicious,' said the admiral.  
  
"Why?" asked Marie very confused.  
  
"There are people that are after them. Sooner or later they are bound to show up. When that times comes you need to protect them," said the admiral.  
  
"I will do what I can," said Marie quietly.  
  
"Good. I know that you will do a good job Mrs. Toros," said the admiral before the screen disappeared.  
  
'I don't believe it. It is very impossible to believe but I actually am believing it,' thought Marie with a slight laugh. "Don't worry you two. I will look after you no matter what," said Marie with a smile.  
  
***Four years later***  
  
"Like this?' asked a now five year old Bit as Marie was showing him something.  
  
"Right. You are doing great," said Marie with a smile before walking to a different area.  
  
The doors to the orphanage opened up and in walk a man with two zoid models in his hand. One was a raynos and the other was a blade liger. "Pow, pow, pow," said the man as he made it look like one was shooting the other. "Take that," said the man happily.  
  
Marie blushed in embarrassment as she saw her husband doing this. "Hey there honey," said the man known as Doc.  
  
A lot of the children seemed happy to have him here. 'At least he could get along great with the kids,' thought Marie still embarrassed by his actions. "Hello Steve," said Marie putting on a smile Doc placed his blade liger zoid model on the counter that Marie was standing by and smiled as well.  
  
"Little Leena wanted me to ask if she could come over later today," said Steve with a smile.  
  
"Of course she can. It will be fun to have her around," said Marie.  
  
"Great then I will go get her," said Steve preparing to leave.  
  
"Ok then I will see you later tonight," said Marie waving goodbye to that very short visit.  
  
He then remembered his zoid model and went to get it and saw that it was gone. "Where is it?" asked Doc freaking out a little.  
  
"Where's what?" asked Marie curiously.  
  
"My limited edition blade liger model," said Doc looking around frantically for the model.  
  
Marie blushed of embarrassment even more.  
  
"Oh wow. A blade liger," came a happy voice.  
  
Doc turned around to see little Bit holding his zoid model. "Ah, my blade liger," said Doc walking over. "Um I need that back," said Doc reaching for it but Bit just moved out of the way making Doc go falling over. Doc pouted at the loss of his zoid model.  
  
"Now Bit. Will you please give that back?" asked Marie with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Bit with a sigh and handed it back to the happy Doc. Doc then happily walked out of the doors with both of his zoid models in his hands.  
  
"Sometimes he acts more like a kid then all of you kids do," said Marie with a laugh, which caused Bit to laugh as well.  
  
"Marie! We need your help," said one of the employees urgently.  
  
"What is it?" asked Marie.  
  
"It is Nicole. She has gotten very sick," said the man as he ran back into one of the rooms.  
  
"My sister?" said Bit frantically as he ran to.  
  
Marie grabbed his arm. "Stay here. We don't want you getting sick as well. She saw the worried look on his face. "Don't worry I am sure that she is going to be fine," she said with a smile. She then ran out of the room into the one that the other one went into.  
  
"I am not doing anything until she gets better," said a sad bit as he sat on the floor and did nothing after that.  
  
*****  
  
"Mommy," said Leena happily as she ran to her mother and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Listen, she can't stay as long as I wanted because there is a bit of a problem right now," said Marie with a frown.  
  
"It is ok. I guess I could take her somewhere fun," said Doc with a smile.  
  
"I want to go with mommy," said Leena with a pout.  
  
"You van stay for a short time but then you go back with your father," said Marie with a smile.  
  
"Ok," said Leena happily.  
  
"I will come back in a little bit," said Doc walking back outside.  
  
Leena walked through the halls of a building holding the hand of her mother. "This is where I work Leena," said her mother very kindly.  
  
"Why are all of these kids here?" asked Leena.  
  
"They aren't as lucky as you are to have a family so we take them in and take care of them until someone comes to decide to take them as their own children," said Marie with a smile.  
  
"Hey Marie can you give us a hand?" asked one of the other workers.  
  
"Coming," said Marie. "Now Leena can you stay here for second while I go do something real quick?" asked Marie.  
  
"Yes Mommy," said Leena. By herself for a moment she couldn't help but look around at all the kids. One caught her eye as she spotted a boy who was sitting by himself not even playing. She walked up to him. "What's wrong," she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said the boy.  
  
"My name's Leena what's your?" asked Leena.  
  
The boy didn't respond.  
  
"Alright, I'm back," said Marie walking up to Leena. She looked at the boy with a sympathetic look and said to Leena, "Sweetie, why don't we leave him alone for now," said Marie as she took Leena's hand and started to walk away.  
  
"What is wrong with that boy?" asked Leena.  
  
"His name is Bit, and he has no family except his sister but she is sick right now. I think that you two would become good friends if you could get to know each other," said Marie with a smile. "Come on, let's go find you dad because he was planning on taking you somewhere," said Marie.  
  
"Ok," said Leena happily. The two of them then started to walk towards the door where Doc was already waiting for them.  
  
"Did you have a good time with the short amount of time that you were able to be here?" asked Doc with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. It has been great being here with mommy," said Leena happily as she smiled at her parents.  
  
"Well I guess it is time to go though. I am sure that your mother would be happy to have you here at some other time then when they are having a problem," said Doc with a smile. "Will that be ok with you honey?" asked Doc putting on a smile which Leena seemed to be able to match easily.  
  
"Of course it is. I can't wait until we are able to do that. Next time you will be able to stay even longer. Maybe you will even be able to make friends with some of the kids that are around here," said Marie with a smile.  
  
"Yay. I can't wait for that to happen," said Leena with a smile on her face. Doc then picked her up and the two of them walked out the door.  
  
"I will see you later tonight," Marie yelled after them. They just waved back.  
  
*****  
  
"Um, how is my sister doing?" asked Bit kind of shyly.  
  
Marie looked up from the things that she was doing and smiled at him. "She is doing just fine. She is being taken care of right now and will be back in a few days. So no need to worry," said Marie with a smile.  
  
Bit smiled happily and walked of down one of the halls with the smile still on his face.  
  
"What a cute kid. Him and Leena have a lot in common. I think that they could become good friends sometime," said Marie with a smile.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the orphanage opened and in walked two men.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked Marie cautiously because she didn't like the look of these guys. One man looked to be a lot older then the other on. He hard dark brown hair and he had deep amber eyes and a scar that went across his left eye. The other one looked younger and also had dark brown hair but he had violet eyes and no scar. They looked alike so Marie could only guess that they were probably father and son.  
  
"Yes we were wondering if you knew of these two children that we heard were brought in here. One is an girl named Nicole and she has a brother named Bit," said the older man.  
  
"What do you want with them?" asked Marie but then she remembered something.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"I want you to look after them and keep them hidden from anyone that looks suspicious,' said the admiral.  
  
"Why?" asked Marie very confused.  
  
"There are people that are after them. Sooner or later they are bound to show up. When that times comes you need to protect them," said the admiral.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"So they are here? That is great. We have been looking for them for a long time," said the younger one.  
  
"Listen Mr.." said Marie not knowing his name.  
  
"Oh my apologies, my name is Eric and this is my son Zack," said Eric with a smile.  
  
"Listen I don't know who you are but I am afraid that I can't show you them," said Marie having a feeling that these two were the one that she heard about.  
  
Eric then put on a stern face. "Why not?" asked Eric seriously.  
  
"I am under orders to keep them safe from you," said Marie before she realized what she was saying.  
  
Eric and Zack both smirked. "So you know about us? I figured those fools knew that we would turn up," said Zack still smirking.  
  
"If you know who we are then it is in your best interest it you hand them over to us," said Eric with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Never," said Marie defiantly. She looked them straight in the eye and all she saw was hate and anger.  
  
"So be it then," said Zack grabbing a hard object and threw it across the room. Any child that was in the room started to panic and many of them started to run around.  
  
"Stop that! This is an orphanage," yelled Marie. Running to calm down the children.  
  
"I think not," said Eric as he took out a lighter and lit it up.  
  
"Unless you want this place burned down I suggest you give them to us," said Eric without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.  
  
Marie could only remain quiet, because she knew that she couldn't tell them. she hated to do this to the rest of the children though, and Bit and his sister meant so much to her.  
  
"So be it," said Eric as he picked up an object and lit it on fire. He then threw the object and it landed in a pile of large sheets. Every one of them almost immediately lit on fire and it started to spread faster then anyone could put them out. Eric and Zack then ran for it.  
  
"We need to get the kids out of here," she shouted to anyone that wasn't busy trying to put the fires out.  
  
"What will we do now?" asked Zack as they ran down the halls to find another exit. "She won't let them die. We will just have to wait until this is all over and grab them," said Eric as he ran as fast as he could.  
  
Suddenly a kid walked in front of the two of them. It was none other than Bit.  
  
Zack and Eric didn't even bother to try to stop and they hit him hard. He fell back and landed on the wall, hitting his head in the process.  
  
"Stupid kid. He should know not to get in our way," muttered Zack not even looking back.  
  
"There is an exit. Lets get out of here," said Eric as they ran through it and then ran as far away from the place as possible.  
  
*****  
  
"Is that everybody?" yelled Marie over all of the noises. By now the fire had gotten worse then ever.  
  
"We are still missing one," said an employee of the place.  
  
"Who could be missing?" asked Marie quietly as she looked over all of the kids. It was then that she realized that Bit was still missing. "Oh no," said Marie as she immediately ran back into the place despite the pleas of all of the employees for her to stop. "I have to help him. I swore that I would protect him and his sister and that is what I am going to do," Marie said to herself as she ran into the place.  
  
*****  
  
Bit eyes opened up to see all of the flames that had surrounded him. "What's going on?" Bit asked as he eyes the fire fearfully. He knew that he had to get out of the place.  
  
Flames seemed to shoot up everywhere, as the young boy seemed to be lost in all the smoke and debris.  
  
"Sis, Marie," yelled Bit in a frantic search to find anyone to help him out of this. There was no reply except the roar of the fire and pieces falling.  
  
"Where are you," yelled Bit again. Even though his skin was getting slightly burned from the flames he kept going.  
  
The next thing that he noticed was a large piece of wood falling towards him. Fear coursed through his body. The burning pillar was falling towards Bit but he was too frightened to even move.  
  
The next thing that he knew he had been pushed out of the way but he hit his head hard on the wall.  
  
The woman that pushed him got hit by it instead and was both burned badly at the waste but she broke a few ribs. "Ahhhhhh," screamed Marie as she held her burned and broken ribs. She managed to get up through all the pain and tried to walk towards the unconscious Bit. "I have to get you out of here," said Marie weakly when she was right over him.  
  
Even with how hurt she was she managed to pick Bit up and tried to walk out while trying to protect Bit from the flames but getting badly burnt in the process. "The exit," said Marie happily once she saw the doors.  
  
They were already open so it would be easier to get out, which she was thankful for. She stepped out into the sun and all of the other employees ran up to help her.  
  
One of them grabbed bit just before she collapsed to the ground. "Marie, Marie!" yelled the one that had taken Bit as he carefully placed Bit on the ground and walked towards her.  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Marie weakly pointing towards Bit.  
  
"He is alive. We have to get the two of you to a hospital though," said the worried employee.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance," yelled another as Marie felt herself falling into a deep sleep.  
  
'I hope you will be all right Bit,' she thought before passing out.  
  
*****  
  
"What are we doing here daddy?" asked little Leena as she followed her frantic father into the hospital along with her brother.  
  
"You're mother is in here right now," Doc told Leena not wanting to frighten her.  
  
"Stay right here with Leon. I am going to go talk to one of the doctor," said Doc quietly as he sat Leena on a chair with her brother.  
  
"Yes daddy," said Leena.  
  
Doc walked off and found the doctor that was taking care of his wife. "How is she doing?" asked Doc in a worried tone.  
  
The doctor had a gloomy look on his face. "I will be honest with you. She is in very bad shape. She has multiple third degree burns, many cracked ribs, and has lost a large amount of blood. I am afraid that she will most likely not live through this," said the doctor with a saddened face.  
  
Doc was devastated by what the doctor said. "Can we see her?" asked Doc sadly.  
  
"Yes but you must make it quick," said the doctor figuring that this was going to be the last time that they would see her alive.  
  
"I will just go grab my kids," said Doc as he slowly walked back.  
  
He got back and noticed that Leena was gone. "Where is your sister?" Doc asked Leon.  
  
"Said she had to go to the bathroom," said Leon getting out of his seat.  
  
"Lets go find her and then go talk to your mother," said Doc grabbing his sons hand and they started to look for Leena.  
  
*****  
  
Leena was walking down the halls looking for a restroom. She was suddenly in front of an open door. She looked inside and saw a very familiar young boy. 'It's that boy. What was his name again. Bit was it?' Leena asked herself. "Bit?" asked Leena.  
  
The boys head shot up fast. "Wh-who are you?" asked a fearful Bit.  
  
"Remember me? I am Marie's daughter," said Leena with a smile.  
  
"Wh-who's Marie?" asked Bit with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Don't you remember?" asked Leena with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"No," said Bit with a saddened face. He suddenly got out of the bed despite his condition and ran as fast as he could out of the room. All that Leena did was watch him run away.  
  
While Bit was running down the hall he thought, "She called me Bit. That is my name I think.' that is what he thought while trying to get by everybody. He found himself running out of the place a few minutes later and thanks to his small size he was able to avoid everyone and get out without being noticed.  
  
Leena just continued to watch until he disappeared out of sight. "He was weird," Leena told herself.  
  
Then her father came up behind her. "Come on Leena. Let's go see your mother," said Doc with a sad look on his face.  
  
Leena silently nodded her head and followed closely behind her father and brother. They soon came up to a closed door and Doc almost hesitated before opening it and walking into the room. There she saw her mother. Bandages were wrapped all over her body and she had a mask to her face. She weakly turned to look at her husband and children and gave off a weak smile.  
  
"Hey there honey," said Marie very weakly.  
  
"Mommy. Are you ok?" asked a sad Leon.  
  
"Of course," she lied to make him happy.  
  
"You have to get better honey," said Doc as he walked up to her side and took her only hand that wasn't bandaged up.  
  
"Years ago I swore that I would protect those kids. I have no regrets about doing what I did even if it means I might leave you," said Marie with a cough.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine," said a very sad Doc.  
  
"You know I am not. Please take care of Leena and Leon for me. Will you?" asked Marie with a slight twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Doc tightened his grip on his wife's hand. "Of course I will," said Doc with a weak smile despite the fact he felt like crying.  
  
"Mommy. What's wrong?" asked little Leena walking up to her mother's side.  
  
"Come here Leena," said Marie weakly.  
  
Leena carefully moved her way forward until she was at her mother's side. "What is it mommy?" asked Leena in a sweet voice.  
  
"Look after your father. He will definitely need it," said Marie with a laugh before she started into a fit of coughing. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to see you grow up," said Marie weakly.  
  
Then her eyes closed and her hand fell limp.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" screamed Leena with tears in her eyes.  
  
The sudden flat lining of the machine told Doc all that he needed to know. His wife was dead.  
  
*****  
  
A young girl with long blonde hair walked through the hospital. She had heard all that had happened but didn't want to believe it. She walked to a receptionist. "Excuse me," she said quietly.  
  
The receptionist looked at her. The receptionist had long brown hair and a very friendly smile with twinkling blue eyes. "How can I help you little girl and where are your parents?" asked the woman with a smile.  
  
"I heard that my brother was here. I was wondering if you could tell me where," said Nicole in a quiet voice.  
  
"What is your brother name?" asked the woman with a smile.  
  
"Bit," said Nicole in the same quiet tone.  
  
The woman then took on a serious face. "I am sorry. I hate to tell you this but he disappeared earlier today. No one has been able to find him," said the woman with a sad expression.  
  
"Thank you anyways," said Nicole sadly before turning away.  
  
"Where are your parents little girl?" asked the woman with a smile on her face.  
  
"I don't have any. They are gone," said Nicole quietly.  
  
"You poor thing. Is there anything I can do for you to help?" asked the woman nicely.  
  
"No thank you. I will just go back to an orphanage," said Nicole.  
  
"How about I adopt you then. You are cute so I think it might be a good thing for you. Maybe I can help you find your brother," said the woman with a smile.  
  
"No thank you. I don't want another mother. I love my own mother despite that she is gone," said Nicole sadly walking away. It hurt her a lot to talk about her mother. She loved Fiona a lot and it hurt to think that her mother and father were both dead.  
  
"How about a friend then. I promise I won't try to replace your mother. You need a place to stay and I think that I can give it to you with a good life," said the woman with a smile.  
  
Nicole seemed sort of happy by this. "Thank you,' Nicole said with a weak smile.  
  
The woman smiled a friendly smile at her as well.  
  
*****  
  
Bit ran and ran like he never had before. That place was really freaking him out. He had no idea how he had got there or anything else. Despite his small size he ran a pretty good speed. He stopped and went into an alley. He took in deep breaths to try and calm down. A loud roaring noise then caught his ears. He followed it to the back of that alley. He then stood there in an opening and saw before him a beautiful white liger.  
  
"Will you try and contain him already?" yelled a man over a megaphone.  
  
The white liger wouldn't settle down and was throwing people all over the place and tearing apart zoids that came after it.  
  
Bit remained hidden but he was amazed by the strength of the zoid.  
  
The liger suddenly turned in Bit's direction and Bit froze in his spot. It seemed to calm down as it looked directly at Bit.  
  
"What's going on," said the man with the megaphone. He then turned and spotted Bit. "Hey! What are you doing here kid? This is a restricted area," yelled the man.  
  
Bit didn't seem to listen he seemed to be in a sort of trance. All fears forgotten, he got to his feet and started to walk towards the white liger. Despite the man's protests, though he didn't do anything but yell because he was afraid to get near the zoid. To everyone's surprise the liger didn't even move. Bit got right in front of it and reached out towards it. It didn't move and Bit placed a hand on the tip of the area where a nose would normally be on a regular animal.  
  
Everyone was amazed that a child had managed to calm the zoid down a bit. "Alright. It is calm. Take it away before it starts going wild again," said the shocked man.  
  
Bit seemed to snap out of what he was doing. He took a few steps back but remained calm.  
  
"Hey kid," said the man from before.  
  
"Who? Me?" asked Bit pointing to himself.  
  
The man looked down on Bit with admiration in his eyes. "Yeah. How did you do that?" asked the man with confusion on his face. No one that he knew could handle a wild zoid like that  
  
"Do what?" asked Bit with even more confusion on his face.  
  
"Calm that zoid down. We have been trying for a few hours and it never even responded to anything unless it was to throw people around or try and destroy our zoids," said the man, eyeing Bit carefully.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this feeling like it wasn't going to hurt me," said Bit quietly.  
  
"I am impressed that a kid like you could do something like that. How about I teach you a few things. I can teach you everything that you need to know about zoids. That is if it is ok with your parents," said the man. He just stared down at Bit waiting for a reply but Bit remained quiet for another minute or two. "Well? What is your answer going to be? Will your parents even mind?" asked the man getting a bit tired of waiting for a reply.  
  
"I don't know who my parents are," said Bit quietly.  
  
"Then how about I take you in. that will make things easier for me to help teach you," said the man with a smile. "Plus my wife might be happy to have a kid around the house," said the man with a grin.  
  
"I guess," said Bit quietly. "I don't have anywhere else to go anyways," said Bit quietly.  
  
"Then it is settled," said the man happily.  
  
"What was that zoid?" asked Bit looking as the zoid was loaded up into a truck and then they took it away.  
  
"Just a rare liger that we found. We were getting rid of it because it wouldn't do anything that we told it to," said the man with a sigh.  
  
"Someday I want a powerful zoid like that," said Bit excitedly.  
  
"Listen to what I have to say and maybe someday you can. Oh I almost forgot. My name is Derek, Derek Cloud," said the man with a grin. "What's yours?" asked Derek.  
  
"Bit," said Bit shyly.  
  
"From now on you are part of my family," said Derek as he patted Bit on the back.  
  
***13 years later***  
  
A car was driving through the hot desert sands. A now eighteen-year-old Bit was driving through the sands looking for a good place to find parts. The sight of a falling judge capsule caught his eye. He grinned a bit knowing a zoid battle was going on and that would be the perfect place to find some parts. 


End file.
